Of Love Long Gone
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Aro sits atop his palace and watches as the sun sets over his city. And he thinks about his old lover. And then his lover appears again...but fate says no, they cant be together. T for safety only....and slight yaoi-ness.


Of Loves Long Gone

**Summary: Aro sees the setting sun, and it leads to memories and past love.**

**T for safety**

**WARNING: Slightly yaoi. Yay!**

**DON"T OWN….DUH!**

Of Loves Long Gone

Aro looked out at the setting sun, watching as it lit against the other buildings and the wall that surrounded his city.

It was one of the few times he could be alone. His body guards and his brothers always seemed to be near him. Near enough that he couldn't think freely. True, only he could hear thoughts (not counting Edward of course), but he still felt his brothers knew him far too well to think what he wanted.

"_How many sunsets did we watch together? How many before you decided to leave me?" _Aro asked his memories.

He and his first—and only—love had often sat upon this very rooftop, the tallest in Volterra, to watch the sun rise and sink. And often they would talk of all sorts of things. Though, occasionally, they were silent.

Aro recalled one of the conversations that they had talked of often.

"_Aro…I don't think its right. Taking human life like you do." _He had often said softly.

And Aro had usually responded with _"I know. But I'm too used to it to change, my love."_

Suddenly he remembered the first time he had seen that golden mop of hair and that perfect, sculpted face. Of course, the eyes had been golden then as well. Aro had seen them black as well…but never red.

His eyes found a pair of humans on the ever darkening street below him. A man and a woman, walking close and holding hands. They looked sickeningly sweet.

Aro wondered why his love had left him.

"_What did I do wrong? Why did you leave me?" _He asked himself.

Of course there were no answers.

He recalled that horrible day very clearly.

FLASHBACK

"_Aro…I am going to leave." He had said._

_Aro smiled lazily. "And when shall you be back?" He asked as he walked closer._

_His eyes—golden again with a recent feeding—looked at the floor. "That's just it Aro…I don't know when, if ever, I'll be coming back. I...I want to start my own coven. I want to find others like me, or teach others who'll learn." He said softly._

_Aro closed his eyes and sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised. You were always a free spirit." He said._

_Suddenly he felt strong, stone arms around his waist, hugging him close to a strong, stone body. Aro opened his eyes to see his lover holding him again._

"_Thank you Aro. Don't worry, I won't forget you." He said._

_Aro smiled sweetly and said, "I know. But promise you'll check up every few decades…or I may have to drop in." He said, his smile turning to an evil grin._

_He laughed his full, beautiful laugh. "I promise. And Aro…just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I've stopped loving you." He said, kissing Aro gently on the lips._

_Aro kissed him back, but kept it sweet and innocent._

_END FLASHBACK_

Aro opened his eyes, noticed the sun was now gone.

"Were you remembering him, brother?" Caius asked suddenly.

Aro looked up, and nodded sadly.

"Yes. I know I should forget it. I should forget him. After all, he has his coven now, and his mate. I just…I can't forget that he promised to never stop loving me." Aro said softly.

Caius nodded. "I understand. And I believe…that he has not completely lost his love for you, mate or no mate." He said.

Aro looked where Caius was suddenly pointing. There stood his love. Or, his past love.

Caius was gone then.

"Aro." He said his voice still musical and lovely.

"Carlisle. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Aro asked his voice deceptively cheerful.

Carlisle looked out over the sleeping city under them. "I'm sorry Aro. For everything. For leaving you, for mating Esme. For not visiting more often. For…for everything." And he sounded so broken, that Aro was holding him the next second, gently stroking his back.

"You have nothing to apologize for, love." Aro said. "I let you leave. You needed to. And is you love her, then that's okay. And you have visited. And I still love you." He kissed the top of Carlisle's head.

Carlisle sighed and relaxed into the familiar arms.

"And I love you too…but…Esme…" He tried, but failed.

But Aro heard his thoughts. _"We can't. I have Esme…and your guard would not like it…"_

"I understand." Aro said, and just like that, let the love of his eternal life go again.

"I'll come back." Carlisle said.

Aro nodded. "I know." And then he turned, and walked back into his palace. He knew Carlisle would leave for another few months.

Aro entered his study, and his guards stood to attention.

"Have a good outing Aro?" Jane asked.

Aro was silent, but nodded slightly.

**A/N I thought Aro and Carlisle as past lovers would be nice, and I through in a bit of angst as well. SO….what did you think??**


End file.
